Jenny Lewis
Series 3 Series 4 Younger Storybooks Older Novels Primeval Evolved |Actor/Actress = Lucy Brown }} A PR professional with an answer for everything, even a dinosaur rampaging through the streets. Jenny Lewis was a key member of the ARC team. But following Cutter's untimely death, Jenny decided to resign her position. Series 1 Nick Cutter returned from his disastrous mission to the past to find that Claudia was not waiting for him on the other side of the Anomaly as a disturbance in the past has changed her life so she has become Jenny Lewis. (Series 1) Series 2 Jennifer Lewis is a PR professional sent to work with James Lester. She is exactly the same in appearance as Claudia Brown. While the rest of the team accept Jenny, Cutter struggles to accept this “new” Claudia. Jenny does not like being called Claudia stating she hates that name. (Series 2) Jenny Lewis turned up at the base as what James Lester described as the cover up lady. Jenny at first is reluctant to believe that dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures are coming into our time. After she herself is attacked by a Worm she comes to believe it. Her job is damage limitation. She’s been brought in to cover up the increasingly public creature sightings. When she fell into one of Nick Cutters tricks she was falsely accused by him of being a traitor (Episode 2.6). When the team was locked up she told Cutter she had broken up with her fiancé. She told the team she had taken clay-pigeon shooting lessons while her friends took horse riding. She shot dead a guard at Leeks base. After the memorial service of Stephen Hart Cutter came to accept Jenny and tore up his picture of him and Claudia. (Episode 2.7). Series 3 Jenny looks a lot more like Claudia Brown than the previous series. Her hair is more ginger (like her previous self) and she is a lot more relaxed. She tells Cutter it is not his fault Stephen died, and asked him out for a drink, only for a new Anomaly to open at the British Museum. After the Pristichampus escaped into London, she informed Lester, who was too preoccupied. She then joined Cutter, Abby and Becker in tracking the creature and told the frightened public the whole situation was part of an out-of-control fun-run and was worried when Cutter and a cleaning lady were hanging out of a window high above the ground. (Episode 3.1) Although she was initially curious that Cutter had made a physical model of his Anomaly Matrix, Connor told her it was because it made him feel like he was in power. After a prediction was made, she led Connor and Abby to an abandoned house and decided to find out what had happened after a run-in with a grumpy police detective, Danny Quinn. After learning from Ryan Mason that an Anomaly may have opened fourteen years earlier and unleashed a creature that killed two teenagers, she took Abby to hospital when she was found unconscious, and freed Connor from jail after Danny had arrested him. She had Danny reprimanded by his superiors and declared the house government property, then the two rushed back when Abby went back inside to save Ryan. After the creature was killed and the Anomaly reopened, she tried to convince a reluctant Danny to let go of his brother's death. (Episode 3.2) After being confronted by Mick Harper, she warned him to stay away, and told Sarah to tell her if she saw him, before asking for Sarah's opinion of Cutter. When the Helen's Cutter Clone infiltrated the ARC, she assumed it was the real Cutter and asked if he wanted to go for a drink, only to be told no. Worried about the strange behavior of 'Cutter' she and Lester wondered if he was alright before Helen and her Cleaner Clones invaded the ARC and locked them in a room with Sarah. Seeing how Helen was commanding the Clones, they came up with a plan to neutralise them, and was nearly strangled by a clone before Connor suceeded in putting their plan into action. When the real Nick Cutter prepared to go back inside the burning ARC, Jenny tried to convince him not to go, unknowingly using the words that Claudia Brown had used the last time Cutter had seen her. She is distraught when Cutter dies, having being unable to tell him her true feelings. (Episode 3.3) After Cutter's death, Jenny is made leader of the ARC team by Lester. When a new Anomaly was detected, she was shocked that Christine Johnson knew about the ARC operation, and demanded Lester do something when they were refused access to her headquaters to search for the Anomaly. Following the detection of a new one, she allowed Connor to finish his Anomaly Locking Mechanism before they headed to the airport, accidentally hitting Mick Harper whilst driving, only to get tricked by him and got locked inside a storage hanger. After being freed by Danny Quinn, she ordered him to leave, but he refused, and after Mick and his boss were arrested, attempted to have Danny also arrested, only for a Giganotosaur (which she mistook for a T-Rex) to come through. She and Becker pursued it to a 747 plane, and after Connor and Abby arrived to help, Danny used a borowed helicopter to catch the dinosaur's attention. Though angry at first, she allowed him to lead it back to the Anomaly and gave him enough time to get back through after being pursued through the Anomaly. Afterwards, she tried to convince Dannyto forget what had happened, but because he didn't want to, decided to have him arrested, but he escaped. Jenny and Connor then note that Cutter would have being proud of them, having both being heavily affected by his death emotionally. (Episode 3.4) Jenny finds Cutter's old picture of Claudia Brown and realises that he had been right all along. She was furious at Danny for interfering in the ARC operation yet again, but she eventually warmed to his methods, and let slip that she had once lived as another person following his comment that you only live once. When confronted by the Fungus Creature in the ARC's operations centre, she was attacked and nearly froze to death before she was resusitated. After having some time to think, and after discussing it with Lester, gives her approval for Danny to replace her as the new team leader and to leave, having decided that she had had enough of the creatures, and wanted to forget about Nick Cutter and Claudia Brown. Danny tried to convince her to stay, but she said that what was important was living her life as who she was. (Episode 3.5) Series 4 Lucy Brown is confirmed to be returning to the show in Series 4 as she has been seen filming. She will be returning as Jenny. In her first appearance after her return, she will slap Philip Burton. Gallery :Also see: Category:Images of Jenny Lewis Lewis, Jenny Lewis, Jennifer Lewis, Jenny Lewis Jenny